


渣与小玉人

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, 性转, 恋与制作人paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 韩琦/赵祯/司马光/梅尧臣/狄青性转。





	渣与小玉人

“琦琦琦琦，不好了！荆温集团要从我们节目撤资了！”赵祯焦急的声音从耳机里传来。  
韩琦睡眼朦胧地咕哝了一声，“撤资？撤呗——让我爸掏钱给我们……”  
“琦琦！”赵祯在电话那头急得直跺脚，“你忘记我们是自主创业了吗？找家里意味着创业失败，你就非得嫁给李元昊不可了！”  
“嫁呗——”韩琦笑了笑，“我觉得搞节目比搞李元昊没劲多了……”  
“哎呀，这是你一个人的事吗？”赵祯被她气哭了，“呜呜——你要是失败了我也得跟着你嫁李元昊……听说他长得特别丑……”  
韩琦最见不得她哭，忙道：“好啦，好啦，逗你玩儿的。我这就去找荆温那边好吧。”

韩琦今年二十二岁，艺名韩小玉。她是琦祯影视公司的负责人，也是主打节目的制作人。公司主要凭借韩琦及其助理赵祯卖百合擦边球的一档节目生存。前不久，公司唯一的投资商被金融巨头荆温收购了。  
荆温一旦撤资，赵祯又不肯让韩琦回家求助或出卖色相，公司就只有破产倒闭的唯一结局了。

“撤资的事情，总裁已经决定了啦。”娇小白净的助理拦在办公室门口，口气温吞却坚定，“总裁不喜欢见外人，就算让你进去也只是惹他生气而已——抱歉。”  
韩琦情不自禁地戳了戳她的小酒窝。  
“妹妹长得这么可爱，穿西装真是太可惜了——我送你一套LO裙怎么样？”  
小助理白玉般耳垂染上绯色。  
“不、不要啦……他、他不让我收别人的东西……就算小玉姐你这样跟我套近乎，我也不会让你去见总裁的！”  
言毕她急急忙忙推门冲了进去，“砰”一声将韩琦关在了外面——“哎，我还没来得及要她微信呢”。

韩琦摇头叹息着迈出门，手机又响了起来。  
“琦琦琦琦，你刚才见到荆温的总裁王安石了吗？”  
“没，我倒是见他的助理来着。她叫司马光，长得可清秀了，今年只有十八岁。”  
“你把你的老毛病收一收！”赵祯嗔道，“哎，你没见到王安石也是好的。我这才想起来，他不就是那个吃鱼饵的黑脸怪嘛，可怕死了。”  
韩琦“嗤”一声笑了。  
“你上次跟他们去钓鱼的时候遇见的？”  
“对啊，听说他澡都不洗一个的——就，特别可怕嘛……”

韩琦正跟她有一搭没一搭地聊着，突然听到一声尖叫。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！快看！这就是我跟你说过的，我的本命、我的小公主、我唯一的老婆——欧、阳、修！”  
“拜托……你为什么要管一个男人叫公主和老婆呢……”  
循着那两个少女的声音，韩琦看到了天水大厦外的巨屏广告。  
“啊啊啊他真的太可爱了！果然是小公主！从今天起他也是我唯一的老婆！”  
超级巨星欧阳修——演唱会上他那张婴儿肥小圆脸确实蜜汁萌，难怪让少女们心生爱怜。  
于是乎韩琦灵机一动，“祯祯啊，我们下一期节目不如请一个超级巨星吧，吸点流量。听说苏轼什么都能做，欧阳修什么都敢吃，不如……”

身为一个行动派，韩琦当天就摸上了O.M.Entertainment的大门。  
接待他的是欧阳修的经纪人，梅尧臣。  
韩琦垂下眼睛作羞涩状，来来回回打量眼前一米七佳人修长笔直的美腿——让欧阳修的小身板来消受这种艳福，也不知他经不经得起。  
“小玉呀，我们修修肯定不是什么节目都接的，得看收视率。”  
“梅姐，我们‘发现奸情’两年前的收视率是第一。”  
“那都是老黄历了——现在女性群体的消费水平直线上升，卖百合是没有前途的，卖腐才行。”  
“我们就是这么打算的，这不是要请苏影帝来跟我们欧天王搭档嘛。”

“不行不行，”梅尧臣柳眉一竖，“那个苏轼，绝对不行。上次搞的破蜜酒让修修拉肚子的事，我还没有跟他算账呢——另外小玉啊，我们修修姓欧阳，不姓欧。身为节目制作人呀，你还是多读点书的好。”  
韩琦就这么被她客（夹）客（枪）气（带）气（棒）地请了出去。  
她耸了耸肩，打算去买点儿小零食堵住赵祯的嘴，以掩盖自己这趟出门一无所获的事实。

O.M.公司附近的一家超市里。  
韩琦四处找羊肉干没找到，万般无奈之下，打算用咸鱼干凑合。结果刚要拿，就被一只肥嘟嘟的手拦住了去路。  
韩琦回过头一看，嚯，欧——欧阳天王。  
欧阳修推了推厚如啤酒瓶盖的眼镜，对她粲然一笑，“我是真的很喜欢这家的咸鱼干，请问能把最后一袋让给我吗？”  
韩琦抱肩笑道：“来上我的节目，我就答应你。”

“哎呀，这个不行的……我的行程不是我能决定的呀，要听鱼鱼的。”  
“鱼鱼？”  
“就是我经纪人啦，她做的鱼特别好吃，所以……我们公司私底下都喊她‘没剩鱼’嘛，太好吃了，绝不会剩下的。”  
韩琦应景地“噗”了一声。  
“好吧，如果你能把鱼鱼的联系方式给我，我就答应你。”  
“那简单，你先加一下我的微信。”  
一分钟之后，韩琦心满意足地将那袋咸鱼干扔进了欧阳修怀里，顺便把他家鱼姑娘的消息置了个顶。

从超市出来，韩琦没有直接回公司，而是坐上了去一家生命科学研究所的班车。  
她要找的是一位名叫范仲淹的生物学教授。据说他英俊潇洒，年轻有为，更重要的是，苏轼在某次访谈里说，范教授是他的偶像之一。  
尽管韩琦并不知道这两个人的领域有什么重合之处，但能把范教授请来的话，让苏影帝在节目上跟他卖个腐想必容易得很。  
整洁的办公室中，范仲淹倒了一杯茶给她，“我看不出这个节目有什么价值。”  
韩琦咳嗽一声，“范教授，我听说你以前不姓范。”

范仲淹挑了挑眉毛。  
“小玉姑娘是在威胁我？”  
“不敢不敢，”韩琦两手一撑，顺势坐到范仲淹的书桌上，“我还听说咱们研究所旁边有家小花店，那个盘亮条顺会来事儿的店长姑娘叫狄青。你供她上的大学，她店里那些奇花异草还都是咱们实验室流出去的。”  
范仲淹拧紧眉头。  
“范教授，我现在才算是威胁你呐。”

“你这是在——”  
“对，我就是在玩火。”韩琦随手从旁边烟盒摸出一根芙蓉王，熟练地点着，“你来不来？”  
范仲淹用一种审慎的目光研究这个蛮不讲理的女人。缭绕的雾气里她眼神亮得像星星，居高临下甩在自己脸上，让人突然想念一句东风夜放花千树。  
或者，送她一瓶氰化钾。  
“合同。”范教授干巴巴地说，握住了韩琦微凉的指尖。

半个小时后，韩琦推开了那家名叫“说青”的花店大门，细细的风铃声在她头顶晃碎了。  
“欢迎光临——”狄青在柜台后鞠了个躬，“您——”  
她小巧的鼻翼微微翕动，神色一下变了。啊，是个什么都写在脸上的傻姑娘。  
韩琦笑得花枝招展。  
“我身上有范教授的烟味是吧。青青不愧是开花店的，鼻子真灵呢。”  
“他……他这么绅士，不会当着女孩子的面抽烟……”  
“我抽的。”韩琦若无其事，“啊，请给我包一枝黄水仙。”

狄青含羞带怒地瞪了她好一会儿，最终还是被良好的职业道德击败，转过去给她拿花了。  
韩琦接过她手中的花束，很是陶醉地闻了一会儿，随即慢吞吞地开口：“说起来，我刚跟范教授谈了一笔生意。今天的账就记他身上吧。”  
言毕她拔腿就跑。  
等到狄青反应过来，韩琦早在几条街外了。

韩琦叼着这束“霸王花”，心情超好地飘进了自家办公室——然后被赵祯的抱枕“啪”一声拍在了脸上。  
“啊呸呸。”她将那束惨遭蹂躏的水仙花吐到一边，“祯祯你咋啦？”  
“你又双叒叕忘了我花粉过敏！”赵祯眼泪汪汪地看过来，仿佛被打脸的不是她而是自己，“你还问我为什么生气？”  
“哎，花粉过敏海鲜过敏金属过敏，这个世界上还有啥是姑奶奶你不会过敏的？”  
“我今天对你特别过敏，赶紧离开我的视线好吗？”

赵祯说着扔了一张名片过来，上面写着：“富弼，东京市公安总局，电话250××××××××。”  
韩琦觉得这名字有点耳熟，但并没有想起在哪儿听过。  
“是祯祯你找的节目嘉宾吗？我已经搞定了啦，不用再联系他。”  
“你太没上进心了……这期节目不请他，还有下期节目！天色还早不要急着拈花惹草，赶紧给我出去干活！”  
鉴于赵祯暴躁得像姨妈失调一般，韩琦决定不予反驳。她从冰箱里抽出一张保鲜膜，潦潦草草地将水仙花包好，拎着它又飘了出门。

刚迈进警局大门，韩琦便眼前一亮：眼前人高挑身材，英气面孔，蜜色肌肤比起她身边白皙的莺莺燕燕们别有一番风味。配上那身警服，简直诱惑+Max。  
她登时将富弼忘到了九霄云外，快步上前跟这位美丽的女警攀谈起来。  
当这位名叫邵雍的警花开始热心地给韩琦看手相的时候，两人身后传来一个凉凉的声音：“小邵，工作时间你在做什么？”  
韩琦转身一看，是个气质很像警察，但穿着夹克衬衫牛仔裤的谜之男人。  
那人对上她端丽的脸庞，不由愣了愣，“好久不见了……韩琦。”

韩琦见他认识自己，只好绞尽脑汁地思考这谁。半晌，眼前人严肃的面容跟当年那个爱唠叨的学生会长渐渐重合。  
“啊，是富粥学长。”  
“富粥”头上青筋直蹦。  
“弼。”他冷冷地吐出一字。  
韩琦不明所以地跟他对视了一会儿，歪了歪脑袋，“A？”

结果她差点被富警官扫地出门，只好乖乖承认错误。  
“哎呀，学长我不是过意的，多年不见，跟你开个玩笑啦。”  
富弼冷哼一声，“多年不见你还是宛如一个文盲，这种知识水平怎么做得好节目制作人，俗话说……”  
韩琦被他讲得一头两个大，连忙打断，“学长你又絮叨个不停啦，饶了我吧——”  
“你一个女孩子家家怎么说话……”  
“别生气，别生气。”韩琦将保鲜膜往他手里一塞，“送你花花。”

富弼神色莫测地把那花束剥成精光。他跟蔫嗒嗒的水仙相看两厌了一会，眉宇间现出点惆怅来。  
“这又是——又是谁不要的？”  
“我助理。”韩琦答得很爽快。富弼瞪她，她只是笑嘻嘻地看回去。  
“那你去跟你助理做节目吧。”最后富弼这么说，扭头走了。  
韩琦并不多看他挺拔到略微惨淡的背影，象征性地朝富弼挥挥手，又开心地跑去跟邵雍聊起星座命理来。

韩琦离开警局时已是华灯初上时分，她便没有回公司，直接奔她和赵祯租的小窝去了。  
赵祯已经到家，正把外卖逐一摆到盘子里，做出自己下了厨的姿态来。韩琦上去搂着她的腰，两个人亲亲热热说了一会儿话，遂和好如初。  
于是她们一边吃着饭一边聊范仲淹苏轼那期节目的细节。聊得开心了，赵祯一面拔开啤酒罐的拉环，一面问：  
“琦琦，等我们做出了全球知名的节目，赚了大钱，你想做什么？”  
“想……先换个花粉不过敏的助理吧……哎呀，你生气就生气，别捶我胸，锤小了你吃亏——”

月下两个人影渐渐叠成一个。  
那枝劫后余生的水仙在富弼桌上的花瓶里寂寞地展开了花心。

=以下沙雕小剧场=

韩琦和欧阳修和梅尧臣坐在Revolution的雅座里。  
欧阳修说：“啊，这家的鱼羹饭真是极致美味。我爱店长。”  
梅尧臣说：“修修，你变了，你在外面有别的鱼了。”  
韩琦说：“为什么你们两个面前是鱼羹饭，我面前只有一盘鱼饵？”  
欧阳修说：“这家店长比较有个性——咸鱼小姐，为了报答上次你的恩情，我可以分你几口。”  
韩琦说：“这什么傻逼店长，难道他是王安石失散多年的亲兄弟吗？”

说着韩琦摇铃，叫来了服务生小妹司马光。  
韩琦说：“让你们店长来跟我说话，不然我就打12315了。”  
司马光就怯怯地喊了一声。  
厨房门帘一掀，王安石戴着一条看不出底色的围裙走了出来。  
韩琦说：“很好，男人，你成功地引起了我的注意。”  
欧阳修说：“啊……店长做饭的时候不洗手的传闻难道是真的吗……”

当欧阳修被拉到医院洗胃的时候，王安石一边签罚单一边说：“像这样的人，真是吃一家店坏一家店，吃一条街坏一条街。”  
今天的Revolution也是和平的一天。


End file.
